Opposite Side of Story
by alexd98
Summary: The story is based on season 2 of Diabolik Lovers. For 1 year Yui is with Sakamaki Family. But suddenly the Mukami brothers they kidnap her. They are vampires but they can't drink her blood and none of them can't be her Adam? Why? What is her relationship with Mukami Family?Warning the story has a yaoi moment in the last chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Yui Komori, I am 18 years old and the last year I live with vampires. The Samakaki Family…. Shu Sakamaki the oldest son who loves music and he sleeps all the time, Reiji Sakamaki who loves reading, I think books his life and sometimes he is really scary… Ayato Sakamaki, it was the first vampire I meet him, in the start I think he was dead and I tried to call ambulance hahahahah stupid right? Kanato Sakamaki, he is very cute and his look younger from his age but sometimes he is really mean, Laito Sakamaki, he is just a pervert! Subaru Sakamaki is the younger son of Sakamaki Family, in the start I think he was really mean person, but I meet him better, and I saw a lonely and a good person. I tried to kill myself because I wanted to protect them but I survive, they saved me not because they love me because they needed my blood. I am just a food… Are you wonder why I don't escape? If I escape I will die…


	2. Chapter 2

I love to be in the garden…. It's so beautiful here, especially the roses. I don't want to be in this house anymore. I want to get out of here, I want to my life back, I want my daddy back!

Eve…. This name, I am sure that I heard somewhere before.

Ruki: Eve!

Yui: who is there?

Kou: finally, we find you neko chan.

Who are they? What they want from me? I am so tired from these vampires!

I started running really fast but suddenly front of me I see one of theme…. After that all gone black.

When I woke up the first thing I saw it was a different place…

Yui: where am i?

Ruki: you finally awake.

Yui: who are you? What you want from me?

Kou: don't tell me…. Are you afraid of us neko chan?

Yui: But…. Are you vampires, right?

Yuma: Don't you dare to compare us with that aristocratic vampires!

Azusa: we can't…. drink …. your blood…

Yui: why?

Kou: we are family neko chan.

Yui: I don't understand… what the hell do you mean?

Ruki: Eve… I am your real father.


	3. Chapter 3

Yui: what the hell are you saying? You aren't my father! You are lying! I get out of here!

Yuma: hey! How dare you to talk to him that way? You have to some respect!

Kou: everybody… stay calm! Neko chan I know that, this is so difficult for you to accept these but it's true. We are family and Ruki is your father.

Yui: but how? This isn't make sense. Why you abandon me? What happened to my mom?

Ruki: don't worry Eve, I will explain everything to you.

Yui : you better have a good explanation!

Ruki's story:

After a few years when I become vampire, I meet your mother. Her name it was Haruna. She was so beautiful. We loved so much each other. But one day she got pregnant with you. She was so scared because you were half vampire and half human. Her father Seiji Komori… He wasn't like me at all. When he is learned that Haruna she was pregnant from me, he was really mad, he didn't let me to saw your mother. We have seen each other with no knowledge your grandfather. But when you are born… because you are a half vampire and a half human, she died when she was give birth to you. Your grandfather he said lies to me. He said me that you were dead too. I was so lost… I lost my lovely girl… I lost my daughter… but when Kou he was starting to work as an idol, he hired a detective to look for you. Your grandfather gone in a church because I couldn't find you there. But I wanted to see you, but I couldn't take you with me. Detective find then your grandfather he has debts and he sold you in Sakamaki family, for money. That worst it was… that he knows that… Sakamaki family they are vampires because he is vampire hunter. So, I find you now my precious baby so I don't care anything expect you. I really love you. Eve my lovely daughter.

Yui: no there's no way… my dad wouldn't these awful things! He didn't know that Sakamaki brothers are vampires. there is no way that he sold me for money!

Ruki: Eve I can understand you, this is so hard for you…

Yui: don't touch me! I am fucking hate you!

Ruki: Eve!

Yuma: Ruki just let her alone, to think…

Kou: it's so hard for neko chan.

Azusa: Eve… is so angry … right now… because her… foster father betrayed her…

How is that impossible? My father it wasn't my real father… and he did so awful things? From today Seiji Komori…. I hate you!


	4. Chapter 4

I have been with Mukami's for 1 week. In the start, it was so difficult for me... I have start to like them and trust them, Uncle Kou is so cute, sometimes i call him bunny, it's so funny when i tease him. Uncle Yuma sometimes it's a little mean, but i know he is caring about me. Azusa kun... I can't call him uncle because he is like me young brother. Ruki... I call him Ruki because i can't call him dad...

Ruki: Eve it's time to get ready for school.

Yui: Am i going to school?

Ruki: yes, you have to go.

Yui: But Ruki ... What about the Sakamaki's?

Ruki: silly girl... Don't afraid, i will always protect you. Now let's go.

In the first lesson in school, i didn't meet any of them.

Reiji: so, you hang out with them now?

Laito: Bitch san i missed you so much.

Kanato: that's awful of you... you pathetic Yui san!

Yui: Kanato kun... I am so tired of all of you! Ruki Mukami is my real father! So Mukami's are my family.

Reiji: really? I don't really care.

Yui: then if you don't care, then leave me alone!

Laito: Bitch san, please don't mad... We didn't know.

Yui: i get it now, you don't miss me... You missed my blood. I am just a pet... I am just a food for you!

Kanato: enough looser human!

Yui: Kanato kun ... I can't take it anymore, i am going now. Bye!

I started to crying, why? Why can't i be with my family?

Kou: neko chan? What's wrong? Did Sakamaki hurt you?

Yui: it's ok... I am fine now.

Kou: are you sure?

Yui: yes, uncle Kou. I am sure.

Kou: ok i am going to see my fan's!

Yui: have fun uncle Kou!

Uncle Kou is idol, so he has so much fan's in school and Japan of course. When i was lost in my thoughts, i feel someone to pull my hand.

Yui: Subaru kun? Where are, we going?

Subaru: shut up!

Yui: what do you want?

Subaru: you want to be with them?

Yui: of course, i want to be with them... They are my family.

Subaru: what the hell?

Yui: Ruki Mukami is my real father.

Subaru: really?

Yui: i thought you were different, but i was wrong.

Subaru: what are you saying?

Yui: a food... I am just a food for you!

Subaru: what? How dare you? What do you know about me? What do you know about my feelings? You don't know anything about me!

Kou: Subaru kun... That's enough... Please calm down.

Yui: uncle Kou?

Subaru: i am going now... Bye!

Kou: Subaru kun... Wait!

Yui: i don't want to be in this school anymore!

Kou: ok... Everything it's ok... Calm down neko chan.

I was crying a really bad. Why? Why he doesn't love me? Why am i for him? Food or pet?

Kou: do you want me to tell you a secret neko chan?

Yui: what secret?

Kou: Subaru kun it was hurt because of your words.

Yui: what do you mean?

Kou: neko chan, Subaru kun is in love with you! You aren't his food!

Yui: no way!

Kou: i am boy, so believe me. So, do you love him?

Yui: yes...

Kou: don't be sad, you find your Adam.

Yui: what?

Kou: let's go back in home. Everything is going to be ok.

Yui: fine...

So, we went back to home...

Kou: guys!

Yuma: hey! Why did you late?

Kou: Yui is find her Adam!

Azusa: really... Prefect eve...

Ruki: i am happy for you... Let's eat.

Yuma: Ruki? Are you ok? You didn't eat.

Ruki: i am going to sleep... Goodnight.

Azusa: he is sad... Because he is.

. He is going... To lose you...

Yui: he won't lose me...

Yuma: then go in his room, and tell him.

Kou: and you need to start to call him dad.

Azusa: yes... He will very happy... He was so sad when he lost your mother and you.

Yuma: he wanted to die, he wasn't care for himself, he hated himself.

Yui: i feel bad...

Kou: neko chan don't feel bad. Just talk to him and call him dad.

Yui: ok i will thank you, all of you.

Kou: good luck neko chan.

Yuma: good night eve.

Azusa: eve... You are so kind...


	5. Chapter 5

Well, i am front of room's dad. I am little nervous but i walked in.

Yui: dad? Can i talk to you for a minute?

Ruki: of course,…

Yui: if i married Subaru kun, that it doesn't mean, then you will lose me.

Ruki: so, you choose Subaru?

Yui: yes, because he is very good person. He is beautiful and very cute. He wanted to help me to escape.

Ruki: then if you have the opportunity? Why you didn't leave?

Yui: because i wanted to learn the truth dad.

Ruki: you know… this is the first time you call me dad.

Yui: i am so sorry…

Ruki: why baby? It's not your fault…

Yui: but you were sad because i couldn't call you dad.

Ruki: yes, i was but i can understand you. Because everything in your life was a lie.

Yui: yeah you are right, thanks dad.

Then he hugs me tightly.

Ruki: i love you baby. You are my life. I am so happy that you are here.

Yui: i love you daddy.

Ruki: i will always beside you baby. Even if you are married with Subaru.

Yui: i don't know if he loves me…

Ruki: what Kou says?

Yui: that Subaru kun he is love with me.

Ruki: then he is right, you should trust him. Because Kou has a gift.

Yui: Gift?

Ruki: yes, Kou can read the emotions of other persons.

Yui: really? That's awesome!

Ruki: Yes… but we have to get out of here…

Yui: and will go? Where?

Ruki: we will go in his house…

Yui: his house?

Ruki : that person who turn us a vampires… Karlheinz.


	6. Chapter 6

Yui: Karlheinz? The father of sakamaki's brothers? Is safe to go in his house?

Ruki: yes, that man save us. I told you…. Don't scared, i will protect you from everything.

Yui: ok… i will do anything you want…

Ruki: please baby, don't be like this.

Yui: fine….

So, the next day, we are gone in his house. But i don't understand why we have to go there.

Yui: Dad?

Ruki: what is it?

Yui: why will we go in his house?

Yuma: because we not safe here, sakamaki's brothers are after you and they hurt you very bad, because you escaped!

Kou: hey Yuma! Don't scared our neko chan. Don't be scared neko chan, everything will go prefect.

Azusa: Eve… i will… promise you…nothing bad happens to you… because you are my sister…

Yui: thank you all of you!

Ruki: we are you family, of course we care about you.

So, we gone from house, and we go in his house.

Karlheinz: hey kids, i am happy to see you. Hello there, you must be Yui.

Yui: nice to meet you sir.

Karlheinz: i am so happy Ruki that you find your daughter.

Ruki: Thank you sir.

Karlheinz: Ruki… you can call me dad, i turn you a vampire. And your brothers, they have to call me dad. Yui, i am so sorry about my son's. They treat you really bad.

Yui: it's ok Karl everything belongs to the past. Can i call you Karl, right?

Karlheinz: of course, you can. So, i and Ruki will go in house of my sons to explain the situation. Eve did you choose your Adam?

Kou: yes, is Subaru.

Yui: uncle Kou!

Karlheinz: Yui, you are a half vampire and half human.

Yui: right.

Karlheinz: so, do you want to me discover, if you have a gift?

Yui: ok...

Then Karl he touches me, my head and close his eyes.

Karlheinz: interesting!

Ruki: what happen?

Karlheinz: she has a gift.

Yui: really? What gift?

Karlheinz: you can cure the other.

Kou: neko chan! That's incredible!

Ruki: Eve, i am proud of you. You are my angel.

Karlheinz: so, i want a favor.

Yui: what favor?

Karlheinz: i want you to cure Christa.

Yui: Mum of Subaru?

Karlheinz: Yes, she is so sick, she has lost his mind. So, you can cure her.

Yui: ok i will try.

Ruki: you will make it baby!

Kou: go for it neko chan!

Karlheinz: thank you so much Yui!


	7. Chapter 7

Yui: this tower?

Karlheinz: yes, in this tower stays…. Christa, mum of Subaru.

I knew it, i have seen it this tower before and Christa. I believe Subaru really love her that's why, he didn't kill her.

Karlheinz: we are here.

Christa: nii – sama! You are here, i missed you so much!

Yui: Hi, Christa san nice to meet you, my name is….

Christa: who is she? Are you a new wife of nii sama? He is mine!

And then he slapped me.

Karlheinz: what are you doing? He isn't my wife! She is in love with Subaru! Your son! Please Yui save her!

Yui: i don't know to do it Karl.

Karlheinz: put your hand in her head, focus Yui, think how much you love Subaru and tell yourself 'i want cure her, i want to cure her ',

I was thinking all that he tells me, i was calm and focus and then i saw a light.

Yui: what happened? I cure her?

Karlheinz: yes, Yui! You made it!

Yui: Christa san? Are you ok?

Christa: i am sorry that i slapped you.

Yui: it's ok, it's not your fault.

Karlheinz: so, i am going now.

Christa: where are, you going?

Karlheinz: to bring your son back.

And the next 10 minutes, Christa san wasn't talking.

I am so nervous… Karl and my dad are with Sakamaki's. What will happen?

Christa: he hates me…

Yui: who?

Christa: my son, he hates me.

Yui: no, he loves you very much. I know that.

Christa: Yui chan how do you know that?

Yui: because he couldn't kill you, because he didn't play with his brothers, he wanted to be beside you all the time, because he left when you want him to leave.

Christa: no, i love my son…

Yui: of course, you love him, and now you aren't sick anymore, you have a second chance.

Christa: yes, you right! Thank you so much for everything! Yui chan? Can i ask you something?

Yui: what is it?

Christa: Do you love Subaru?

Yui: yes, i really love him! i choose him on my own.

Christa: i am so happy, you would love him as much as you can! Promise?

Yui: i promise.

Christa: can you leave now? I am so tired, i want to sleep.

Yui: good night Christa san.

Christa: good night Yui chan.

I was relieved that Subaru's mum is ok but i am still nervous.

Kou: neko chan! You are awesome!

Yui: you aren't sleeping?

Kou: no, Azusa and Yuma are sleeping, i am not a nerd!

Yui: ok bunny.

Kou: hey! Don't call me like that!

Yui: mmm…

Kou: neko chan! Please don't be nervous, everything will go prefect.

Ayato: hey pancake!

Yui: Ayato kun?


	8. Chapter 8

Ayato: hi…. Pancake!

Yui: why are you here Ayato kun?

Ayato: i have the same question to you! What the hell Pancake? Why are you here in my dad's house?

Yui: my real father is Ruki Mukami, and your father turn the Mukami Brothers in vampires, so that's why i am here. But why are you here? You father is in your house.

Ayato: my father? In my house? Did you choose your Adam?

Yui: yes…

Ayato: it's me, right? Because you are mine pancake.

Yui: no, i didn't choose you.

Ayato: what?

Yui: it's Subaru kun, i am in love with Subaru.

Ayato: are you kidding me?

Yui: no, my Adam is Subaru kun.

Ayato: how dare you pancake? I was looking for you everywhere! I saved you thousand times and you fell in love with Subaru?

Yui: i don't understand you Ayato kun…

Ayato: you are mine!

Yui: no, i am not yours! I am just a food for you! A pet or a toy! I don't belong to you! I don't want to belong to you! You saved me a thousand times that's right, but a thousand time you hurt me! I don't want to see you again!

Ayato: Pancake!

I really talk harsh to Ayato kun but i couldn't handle that anymore! Subaru kun, i wish you are here. I miss you so much.

Ayato: i didn't know, then pancake feel that way. I don't hate her, i really love her, i don't see her like a food. I just don't want to lose her.

Kou: Ayato kun, it's ok. You will explain her and she will understand you.

Ayato: do you really believe that?

Kou: yes, and you can hang out with her. You can be her best friend.

Ayato: you are right, Thank you…

Kou: my name is Kou. I am a pop Idol.

Ayato: really? Wow… nice to meet you Kou!

Kou: do you want to with me in my room? If we will chat, you will feel better!

Ayato: ok, my pleasure!

I really feel bad… i talk really harsh to Ayato kun. I have to talk him

Because Ayato kun is a good person. I will ask for help from uncle Kou. He gives a good advice.

Yui: excuse me uncle Kou? I want to….

What? I am having an illusion. It can't be true. Uncle Kou and Ayato kun. They having sex?

Ayato: hey pancake! Don't stand there! Close the door!

This isn't a dream, right? Ayato kun is gay, uncle Kou is gay so, they have a relationship.

Yuma: Yui

So, i will support them.

Yuma: Yui!

Yui: uncle Yuma! You scared me!

Yuma: what are you thinking?

Yui: nothing!

Yuma: are you ok?

Yui: yes

Yuma: are you nervous?

Yui: no

Yuma: then what happened?

Yui: i can't tell you because it's secret of uncle Kou and Ayato kun.

Yuma: what? Kou and Ayato they have secret? No way! They aren't friends!

Yui: you can't call them friends…

Yuma: i don't understand!

Azusa: Eve… trying to tells you.

.. That Kou and Ayato say they having sex…

Yuma: what?

Yui: come on! Don't be racist!

Yuma: i am not racist!

Azusa: Yuma… is scared… when Ruki learns that, how will he react?

Ruki: about what Azusa?

Yui: Dad!

Yuma: Ruki!

Azusa: hi. What's up?

Ruki: what happened?

Yui & Yuma: nothing!

Ruki: Azusa?

Azusa: Yes?

Ruki: something happened?

Azusa: not really.

Reiji: i believe something happened, but i don't really care, so have you seen Ayato?

Yui: hi Reiji what's up? Where is Subaru kun?

Reiji: Subaru is with his mother.

Ruki: hey where's Kou?

Yui: i don't know!

Shu: i believe Kou and Ayato they are together.

Omg! I forgot, Shu is so smart!

Laito: so, where is Ayato and Kou?

Yuma: why do you care?

Laito: they having sex?

Ruki: what?

Subaru: why are you such a fucking pervert?

Laito: Subaru kun? You are here.

Subaru: no, i am in China! Of course, i am here idiot!

Ruki: shut up! All of you!

Yui: please dad! Don't be so mad, i love you!

Ruki: i love you to honey, you will stay with Subaru and i will kill your uncle!

And dad started to running!

Azusa: Ruki! No!

Yuma: Ruki you can't kill your brother!

Laito: wait for me! I want to see what will happened!

Reiji: i am going home, this place is crazy! Bye.

Shu: Good luck!

Yui: Dad no! Dad!

And i started running, i have to save uncle Kou!

Ruki: Eve! I told you to stay away from this room!

Yui: please dad don't kill uncle Kou! He is my favorite uncle!

Ruki: ok i am not going to kill him, he is my brother and i will support him! Now you have to get out of here! You are a baby!

Yui: what?

Laito: come on! First Bitch san is 18 years old and second, she is a yaoi fun.

Ayato: yaoi fun? Good to know!

Kou: i am proud of you!

Yui: what the hell? How do you know that Laito kun?

Subaru: because he is a pervert!

Ayato: Subaru? You are here!

Kou: hi Subaru kun!

Ayato: please get out! All of you!

Ruki: ok, Good night!

Yuma: see ya!

Azusa: have fun!

Yui: ok i will going bye! Laito kun, come on!

Laito: no, i don't want go!

Then Subaru kun, is going front of Laito kun and touch his neck and he pulled him.

Subaru: stop being such a pervert!

Laito: why? Subaru kun?

Subaru: go in your home!

Laito: fine… good night bitch san.

Yui: Thank God! Finally, it's over.

Subaru: Yui?

Yui: yes?

Subaru: we need to talk.

Yui: i know, let's go to my room.

Subaru: ok.

Yui: don't worry, i don't want to rape you.

Subaru : Yui!


	9. Chapter 9

So, we are going in my room right now. But we are in silent for a minute. I really feel awkward.

Yui: Subaru kun … I am so sorry….

Subaru: what?

Yui: I hurt you the last time… so I am so sorry.

Subaru: no, it's ok, it's not your fault… But I want to know you that, you aren't my pet or my food. You are my whole life!

Yui: Subaru kun?

Subaru: in the start, yes, I thought you were an annoying girl! But… I fell love you with you. I really love you, I can't live without you!

Yui: Subaru kun I….

Subaru: Please let me finished…. Well, when you told me how you feel…. I really felt bad, I didn't want you to feel that way… You are my everything Yui!

Yui: I love you too Subaru kun but I thought you didn't want me, I thought you hate me.

Subaru: First call me Subaru, Second I couldn't hate you.

I didn't say anything, I hugged him…. I am so happy that he loves me….

Subaru: Yui?

Yui: Yes?

Subaru: Marry me.

Yui: what?

Subaru: I want to marry you! For the rest of my life, I want to be with you. I want to be with you until you die….

Yui: Subaru, I want to marry you but I can't die so easily, I am half vampire.

Subaru: Right but I want be with you until I die… I want to be with you until the end! So what is your answer?

Yui: Subaru, I already told you… I want to marry you!

And then he kissed me…. But suddenly, my dad came in my room.

Yui: dad!

Ruki: I am so sorry…. I just wanted to tell you that uncle Kou, he will move in New York with Ayato.

Yui: I will miss him, he is so cool.

Subaru: it's ok you have me.

Ruki: yes, you have Subaru, me, Yuma and Azusa. You aren't alone.

Yui: I know that already!

And then we heard a lot of noises!

Yui: what happened?

Subaru: fight?

Ruki: let's go!

Ayato : hey pancake! Go back to your room now!

Yui: Dad Komori?

I can't believe that! Why is he here?

Kou: Please, neko chan… leave!

Yui: why are you here grandpa?

Seiji: so, you know about everything.

Yui: I want you to leave! I don't belong to you! You sold me!

Seiji: Yui I want to talk to you please…

Yui: leave!

Seiji: please Yui! Listen to me!

Yui: Dad! (I started to crying!) Dad I don't want to talk to him!

Ruki: it's ok baby, please leave from this house!

Seiji: Fine! I will be leaving and I will not ever be coming back!

So, my grandpa left!

Ruki: baby it's ok now… please don't cry.

And then Subaru hug me.

Subaru: it's ok…. I am here! I love you, I will always protect you. And your grandpa is left… ok? you can calm down now.

Yui: I love you Subaru.

Subaru: I love you too.


End file.
